


I Can Explain

by alwayssuperwholocked



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, do you see where this is going?, hes a professor, his an attractive professor and her thesis advisor, she's his student, shes an English major
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayssuperwholocked/pseuds/alwayssuperwholocked
Summary: "What does this do to our relationship?""What do you mean?""I mean we had a professional relationship, then it extended a little past that to almost a friendship then...." she trailed off as she thought about last month, "...and now this might change the dynamic.""Well that depends.""On?""Well several things. One being if this is going to be a one-time thing. Two, if you want it to change." He explained."What if I want more than just tonight?" She looked at him. She seen him smile in the darkness and look at her."Then we'll figure it out."~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is a thinly veiled self placement of myself into one of my favorite fantasies with one of my favorite actors.





	1. I Can Explain

Audrey was beginning her final year of graduate school and was working with her professors to the point of annoyance. She had every intention of becoming a writer and a teacher eventually.  
She liked all of her professors for the most part but she definitely had a favorite. Professor Hiddleston didn't look down on her like most of the others did. He also helped her as much as he could, like he did with all his students. He was one of the few teachers that actually enjoyed teaching. She had even at one point thought that she had fallen in love with the man. It also helped that he was quite attractive but she wasn't going to throw herself at the man as many of her classmates have in the past. It is rumored around campus that the beloved professor is almost abstinent for as many years he has been teaching as, through the years, many beautiful women threw themselves at him he had yet to crack. Allegedly he was engaged to an investigative journalist a few years back before they called it quits, but that was before Audrey's arrival on campus and rumors can be rather tricky.  
Audrey was almost appalled by how her classmates behaved. They would dress inappropriately for class. Now don't get her wrong, she's all for women wearing whatever they want but there is a place and time for a chaeta print tube dress and red stilettos and a nine am is not that time. Also, they said the most inappropriate things at the worst time. Audrey wondered how Thomas hadn't snapped on someone before this.  
August arrived and so did moving day. Audrey had decided that she wanted to live in her own apartment with her best friend Vera. The two of them had moved in a week early to avoid running into other students. Getting through school was rough especially because she was there on scholarships and had no extra cash to spare. She went down to her usual job as a waitress and found that they didn't have a position for her to fill.  
"VERA!!" She called into the apartment.  
"What?" Vera snapped from the kitchen. She was trying to have a private phone call with her boyfriend and was rather upset that she had been interrupted.  
"I don't have a job. What am I going to do?!" Vera quickly hung up the phone and made an appearance into the living room.  
"Just live off me." Vera's parents were essentially loaded and she had inherited quite a bit of money. Audrey would have felt bad if she lived off Vera, they both knew it but Vera offered anyways.  
"No. Never. I guess I'll have to find a different job." Audrey sighed, already feeling defeated. They spent the rest of the day sifting through job sites and different ads.  
"Well I hate to say it but it looks like I'm going to have to go generic." Audrey shrugged.  
"No." They were wandering around campus at this point, enjoying the emptiness of it before the other students arrived. Several students thought like them and were milling around as well but not enough to bother them.  
"I don't see the problem with it." Audrey said to her friend, sipping on her tea. Audrey didn't want to live off her friend but she wasn't about to turn down free food.  
"Some people see it as degrading and what if some of the guys from class see you dancing." Yes, Audrey was considering being an exotic dancer. She hadn't seen a problem with it as she had thoroughly thought this through before bringing it up to her dear friend who only wanted to look out for her.  
"I don't see anything wrong with it and honestly it's not like I'm being a prostitute."  
"Ladies, I suggest that if you don't want to be taken out of context you should lower your speaking volume." The pair slowly to see Professor Hiddleston standing a few feet behind them.  
"I'm sorry sir." Audrey said then had a rather fantastic idea. "Sir I have a question to ask you."  
"If it has anything to do with you being a prostitute Ms. McKinnon then I don't think I want to know about it." Tom put his hands up and smiled at the young woman before him.  
"It's not. Would you judge someone for being an exotic dancer in order to help themselves pay bills?" Vera was snickering behind her coffee but Tom didn't see why. It was a legitimate question that her friend seemed to have.  
"No I suppose not. And I agree with your other statement. At least that person is not selling their bodies cheaply at the enjoyment of others, it's just the image." Tom's mind instantly put the image of Audrey dancing on a pole but pushed it to the back of his mind. Vera was shocked at his response and Audrey looked smug that her teacher took her side in this.  
"Thank you, sir."  
"But I wouldn't advise taking a job near campus. From what the papers tell me many of our male students quite enjoy starting problems in that club." With that he walked away leaving both girls with their mouths hanging open.  
Tom thought of Audrey as he walked away. He would love to see her dance if he could. The berated himself for thinking of his top student like that but he couldn't help himself. He noticed how beautiful she was and it wasn't like she had a small chest.  
"Hiddleston stop it. You have to teach her and be able to work with her as her adviser. She doesn't even look at you like that." If only he knew that the two girls that he had just talked too had stayed up quite a few nights discussing how good they thought about how 'Professor Thomas Hiddleston' would be in bed. Vera thinks that he's a freak, saying one night after a few too many margaritas that "No one can look and act as perfect and gentlemanly as him and not have something a little darker in bed." Audrey on the other hand disagreed. Audrey believed that Thomas was sweet and gentle, but could get kinky if he wanted too. Many a night was spent on these debates but back to Tom.  
Over the years a select few exceptional women caught his attention and usually it wasn't the ones throwing themselves at him. It was the intelligent ones. He hardly noticed the breasts that would throw themselves at him, but top marks and a kind smile got someone farther than a push up bra and heels. None had held his attention quite like Audrey though. He couldn't figure it out. He has had girlfriends and at one point a fiancée that he tried to keep quite from the student body... Naturally everyone knew overnight. But since the fiancée four years ago, he hasn't been in a relationship since. He has been becoming extremely frustrated, both physically and emotionally; especially since Audrey began taking his classes.  
He was ashamed to say that he has wanked to the thought of her. What he didn't know is she found him as attractive and was rather infatuated with him. Audrey, if she had known, would have been quite alright with it but she didn't so a twinge of guilt followed poor Tom every time he saw her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but kind of important. Thanks for the Kudos!

Chapter two.   
Audrey the following day went to a club on the other side of the city. She walked into the building not knowing what to expect. People were milling around, wiping down tables and sweeping the stages. A woman walked up to her.   
"Can I help you?" She asked Audrey.   
"Umm I'm here to apply for a job."   
"Oh, ok. Follow me. I'll introduce you to Alexa." There was a pause as the woman led the way through the club. "You've never applied at a place like this before, have you?"   
"No. Is it that obvious?"   
"Yeah a little. Don't worry. Alexa is a good person. She'll treat you right." With that the woman walked away leaving Audrey standing alone in front of an office door. After a deep breath and a few reassuring moments, she knocked on the door.   
"Come in. This better be important." A voice called out. Audrey entered seeing the source of the voice. It was a woman around her mid-thirties. She looked stressed, her red hair all disheveled.   
"Hi, I'm here to apply for a job?"   
"Are you asking me or telling me? That's the number one thing in life if you want to be taken seriously. Know what you want to say and say it proudly. Now what are you doing here?"   
"I'm here to apply for a job." She said this time with more confidence and Alexa smiled.   
"Good, we're running low on girls. Someone just got a job as a lawyer in central London so we've been a little shorthanded around here." The older woman circled the younger, giving her a once over. "You're fresh meet so I'll show you the ropes. Most of the girls that work here I have pulled off the street. There are no second chances if they get caught with something that they are not supposed to have they get booted out again. I run a respectable establishment and plan to keep it that way. Others are like you. Short on cash and trying to get through school. Yes, I know your type, it’s easy to tell the difference. That and I have been doing this long enough to be able to tell. I treat my girls with respect and never push them to what they don't want to do. You're going to start off tending bar. Get me your class schedule and I'll organize training sessions for your dances. You will probably be performing within the next month or two." Audrey just nodded. "I know this will be a little overwhelming at first but it's not that bad. I promise." They walked back toward the bar. "Today is Tuesday and I'm not available again until Friday morning. You don't have any classes do you?" Audrey shook her head. "Good see you then." Alexa turned and was talking with a bartender about what they had in stock and what they needed to order. Audrey took this as her que to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3   
"So, how'd it go? Are you still unemployed?"   
"No, she actually hired me on the spot."  
"I bet you it's because of the huge rack you're carting around." On the word rack Vera made the appropriate hand movements and Audrey rolled her eyes. "But seriously, how'd it go?"   
"Good. I have to go back Friday morning and she's going to fill me in more then."  
"But Friday is our brunch date." Vera whined.   
"We can switch it to Saturday's. Besides you have an 8am on Fridays this year anyways."  
"Just for this semester, but you're right. We should move it. Tell me what songs you're dancing to when you find out."   
"Why?   
"for my own personal use." Vera winked at Audrey. Vera is pansexual but currently in a relationship with a really sweet guy who cares a lot for her.   
"Tell that to Cameron, I'm sure he'd loooooove that information."  
"Hey, we've offered threesomes before, you just won't take us up on our offer. You should do it, get a little of that frustration out." Again, Audrey rolled her eyes as Vera laughed. "Speaking of a good fucking, when do you start meeting with doctor sexy this year?"  
Audrey nearly choked on the water she was drinking.   
"Pardon me?" Audrey asked, still coughing.   
"When are you meeting with 'Thomas' about you're thesis?" Vera mocked her friend a bit. Audrey refused to call him Tom, even when he insisted. She always called him Thomas, it was elegant like him.   
"Ok first of all I don't have his schedule yet, he has yet to email me. Second of all there is not going to be any, how did you eloquently put it, 'hardcore fucking'." Vera giggled to herself before responding.   
"You can't deny that you are totally into him."  
"I'm not denying it. I'm just being reasonable. He's taught in this school for almost 10 years and he's never slept with any of his students, what makes you think he's going to start now, especially with me?"   
"Now what does that mean?"   
"You know what it means."  
"Look you're super intelligent, stunningly beautiful, hetero and well endowed. Why wouldn't he be interested. You're also a really great person who deserves to be happy and he will make you happy." Audrey cocked and eyebrow. "You can't be surprised that I think that. I hit on you the first time we even spoke."  
"How could I forget?" Audrey laughed a little.   
"I could do it again." Vera wiggled her eyebrows.   
"Don't-"   
"Hey, I was just sitting over there and noticed that you looked rather lonely. I have a proposition, you come out with me tonight, I'll show you a good time. We can even end the night in my bed." Vera winked and Audrey snorted. Both girls started laughing so hard that Audrey fell off the couch. Even if things won't go the way they want them to this year, it would still be the best year of their lives up to that point.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4   
That night Tom sat his desk in his study in his house going over syllabus' for that year. His mind kept wondering far away from the computer in front of him. Every time he would refocus her name would pop on his computer or he would open his email and remember he has to talk to her, hopefully see her smile at his stupid jokes so he could see her brown eyes crinkle as she laughed. Watch those big eyes from across the desk dance across her paper work, concentrating. He envisioned that how she would scrutinize his body as he hovered over her-   
"Stop it Tom." He stood and ran a hand through his hair. "This is unprofessional. You can't." He was half hard and the friction of his jeans wasn't helping anything. He reached down to palm himself to relieve some of the pressure. It didn't help at all. He started stroking himself through his jeans, head leaning back and letting out a low moan.   
He sat himself down at his desk and pulled the bottle of lotion out of the bottom drawer. Tom released himself to from the confines of the jeans and boxers. He stroked himself, slowly first.   
As he stroked he imagined Audrey sprawled out on the desk in front him, nude. Her legs spread wide and open to him to do as he pleased. Tom desperately wanted to know what she tasted like, he imagined she tasted as sweet has her personality. He would go down on her, eliciting the dirtiest sounds from such a beautiful and pure mouth. He would tease around her clit with his tongue, never touching it. Fingering her wet cunt. She would moan his name long and low, arching her back as he put in a second finger.   
Tom reached down to cup and fondle his balls. His breath was rising as his imagination ran. He would softly tongue her clit, slowly adding more pressure until she came undone then and there for him, all over his face. He would then sit her up and fuck her senseless, without giving her time to recover. As he imagined himself fucking her his hand pumped faster and faster. He could feel himself teetering on the edge. He thought of her smile and fell.   
Stings of cum shot up on his shirt. He sighed when her was done and tucked himself back in. How could he face her in class in two weeks let alone meet with her regularly if every time he thought of her he jerked off.   
It was going to be a long year.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Within the next few days Audrey got an email from her favorite professor with his schedule and she said she would get back to him once she gets her work schedule.   
That's how Tom found out whether or not she became a stripper. That opened up to a whole new world of fantasies that he had fun with. Of course, he beat himself up about it after but oh well.   
The both had decided to meet every Thursday evening from six thirty till eight thirty. Audrey apologized about the lateness of the time but she had a lecture until six on Thursday's and that was the only time they could get together. Tom on the other hand was glad that she was the last thing he seen before he went home on Thursdays. She was also in his Thursday morning lecture so he could start and end his day with her. To be honest both were happy with how things worked out like that.   
The first Thursday rolled around and Audrey carted her, her bag and her laptop up the stairs to his office. She got there five minutes early but he didn't mind.   
"Looks like you have your hands full." Tom commented as she trudged through the door.   
"Thursday's are the worst." She said and dropped her bag down on the couch.   
"Here, turkey with provolone, spinach, tomato and banana peppers from DeSalo's." Tom held the sandwich out to her and Audrey's whole demeanor changed. She lit up and smiled.   
"You remembered?" She asked and took a bite.   
"Well yeah, how many times did we buy each other dinner last year? You always have the same order. Also, you were almost late for class this morning, which never happens so I think I was right to assume that your day didn't start out as it should have, so I figured I could try to make your day better." Tom shrugged and sat down. She smiled and sat across from him, thanking him with a full mouth. "So, while you eat I'll start going through notes I made after you emailed me your newest edit from this summer." With that they got back to work. It was just like last year and they both felt content with it, each wishing it was more but neither wanting to say something. By the time eight fifteen rolled around Audrey slammed her laptop closed.   
"I'm done. I quit. I'm dropping out and becoming homeless for the rest of my life." Audrey announced dramatically.   
"Honestly your thesis is fabulous dear. Frankly before the semester is out it might be perfect but I digress if you wish to be homeless then by all means." Tom smiled at her as she blushed.   
"Well. Thank you, I appreciate your support of my life choices." She sighed.   
"So, we have fifteen minutes left that I blocked out and it's yours to do with as you wish." Tom said and watched a shy smile creep up her face.   
"Do you still have that bottle of scotch in your desk?"   
"Ms. McKinnon you should know me well enough to be able to answer the question about whether I would break school policy." He looked serious for a second then reached into his desk and pulled up two glasses and the bottle.   
"I knew it." She giggled and put her stuff away. They relocated to the sofa and she propped her feet up on his knee. He just raised an eyebrow at it but didn't say anything. "So how has the semester been going?" Audrey asked.   
"Well, I have a lecture full of underclassmen that just stare. Not even at me. This one kid stared at the back of the head of the poor girl that sat in front of him. How does one even manage that during an hour-long lecture. Also, you know how I like open discussion or at least class involvement. They didn't say anything, the worst part of all of this is it's a ten am lecture." Tom said rather scandalously. "If it was an eight am I would understand a little better but I mean really?" He sighed and took a long sip from his glass. "Anyway, that's how my semester has been going, how about yours?"   
"It's been long. I'm ready to graduate at this point." She sighed, leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Tom stopped breathing and just gawked at her. The way the stress was slowly melting from her body as the two relaxed together. A shadow of a smile flirted with her lips as she breathed deep. It was moments like this where Tom found her the most beautiful. She was unguarded, unashamed and she felt safe. As she lifted her head back up Tom took a small sip from his glass. The moment had passed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six  
The third week of school arrived and it was Saturday morning. Which meant brunch.   
"Hey darlin' can I get your usual or do you wanna try somthin else?" Darla asked.   
"The usual Darla thanks." Audrey sighed.   
"I'm changing it up. Can I have wheat toast rather than white. Got to watch the calories." Vera said and Darla laughed.   
"Whatever you say dear." The older woman chuckled.   
"So how is Hiddleston and the new job?" Vera asked.   
"Attractive and challenging."   
"Which one answered which one."   
"Both." Audrey said and sipped her coffee. Vera nodded knowingly.   
"Well dear I say make a move." Vera shrugged.   
"Make a move on who dear?" Darla asked, she had stopped back by the table with a pot of coffee in hand.   
"Audrey here is totally in love with some guy but won't make a move."   
"Jake, 'm going on break!" Darla called and disappeared for a second before she came back and shimmied herself into the booth with Vera. Audrey was outnumbered and she knew it.   
"Now why won't you make a move on the nice young man?" Darla asked.   
"Because it’s complicated." Audrey muttered into her mug and looked away from the two women.   
"Complicated how? Do you want to be in a relationship with him?" She pressed.   
"Of course, I do but-"  
"Is he into you?" Darla cut over whatever argument Audrey had.   
"I don't know but possibly yeah." Audrey looked at them again finally. Vera rolled her eyes.   
"From what I gather he totally is, from the way he speaks to her and the way he smiles at her it's either really fond admiration of the friendly kind or it's puppy love." Vera smiled at Audrey.   
"Then I don't see what's so complicated about it." Darla said and sat back.   
"Their relationship is built in a way that if one makes a move then the whole thing can come toppling down regardless of mutual interest." Vera tried to explain delicately.   
"Well, I'm not going to tell you what to do and you don't have to make a decision on anything anytime soon. If I were you though I would try and chase after something you want. You are determined and hardworking, let yourself have a little pleasure." Darla said and stood. "Your food will be out soon dears. I'll be right back with that." With that she was gone again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Audrey stewed on that all week. Should she go after it? No, it wasn't a good idea. He could get fired. But could she continue to look at him every day and act like she wasn't in love with him and that her every breath she drew pained her because she knew she couldn't be with him. She buried her face in her pillow and screamed. Vera banged on the wall separating their rooms.   
"It is very hard to have sex with my boyfriend when you are screaming in distress in there!!" She shouted.   
"Sorry, going to take a walk then. I'll scream and scare the shit out of some pigeons."   
"Thank you, much appreciated." Audrey knew that Vera wanted to help her but sometimes there were more pressing matters to attend to.   
Audrey sighed and grabbed her phone, headphones, psych textbook, and her bag and headed out. She didn't know where she was going but she let her headphones lead the way. She wandered aimlessly, listening to whatever came through the cords intending on finding a spot to sit and study. This thought was abandoned as she just wandered around and totally lost all consciousness of the world around her. It wasn't until someone was walking alongside her did she come back to reality. She looked up and Thomas was talking very animatedly toward her, not noticing that she could neither hear him or understand what he was saying.   
"I'm sorry sir, I must have zoned out. How long have we been speaking?"   
"Oh about," Tom checked his watch as if he hadn't been counting the time in his head, "five minutes or so I would say." He shrugged. "Actually, there was some boy following you since you neared the faculty parking lot as I was pulling in. By the time I had gotten out of my car he hadn't left and was gaining on you. I was concerned and began to walk alongside you with good intention of insuring your safety. If he honestly wanted to talk to you with honorable intentions I would have backed off but the moment he saw another human being, he scattered. You do know which direction you are heading in right?" Audrey stopped, looked at Tom, behind her, then in the direction they just had been walking.   
"Oh. Shhhh-" she began but stopped herself. "Yeah, I am, and thank you so much. I wasn't completely here." She waved had hand. She was heading in a direction that was notorious for sexual assault. It was secluded and near a mostly empty parking lot, and if you stand in the right spot none of the security camera can see you.   
"I know I went on a rampage about how fabulous that cardigan is that you are wearing and you hadn't even said a word or blushed. Usually when I say anything that resembles a compliment you light up." As if on cue Audrey was overly conscious of the color of her cheeks.   
"What are you up too right now?" Tom asked her. After his big speech about pure intentions he wasn't completely honest of his own in that moment.   
"Not much, Vera sexiled me for a bit and I'm not overly eager to go back and walk in on her and Cameron having sex on the couch again."   
"Again?" Tom asked, eyebrows raised.   
"Don't ask but I will tell you that is the last time I forget a book and not tell Vera I'm coming home really quick between classes." Audrey smiled and Tom laughed.   
"Well if you have some time to kill would you like to join me in my office?" Tom regretted the words as soon as they came out. This was a bad idea, he had office hours that no one ever showed up to. What if he finally cracks? What if he makes a move and she rejects him? What if she doesn't?  
"I don't want to impose."   
"Nonsense, you could never impose yourself on me, I'm always happy to have your company." Tom smiled at her.   
"You have papers to grade and want to put off doing, don't you?" She called him out. That wasn't his true anterior motive but it sounded plausible.   
"Yeah, you got me." Tom rubbed the back of his neck and looked down in her.   
"Well come on then, I'll help you." She smiled and lead the way toward the building. How could he get to be so lucky to have a friend like her?


End file.
